O Doce Sabor de Fortalecer o Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Finalmente o Grande Baile!Sesshoumaru e Rin dançaram e curtiram o momento juntos numa grande comemoração na Transilvânia, bem recebidos pelo Conde Drácula e sua esposa. E Sesshoumaru jurou proteção e amor eterno.Leiam e encantam-se!Dedicada à todas vocês!


_Notas Iniciais:_

_Gostaria de agradecer à todas as reviews publicadas até agora!!Dedico esse capítulo especial à todas que me incentivaram a escrever esta aventura : Acdy-chan, Yuuki-chan, Lykah-chan, Rin Taisho Sama, Inoue Taisho, LuuH-Chan e à todas as minhas Best Friends que me apóiam a escrever fics e à todos vocês que estão curtindo essa aventura!! Muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Beijos no coração_

_Isis Silvermoon_

A noite caía , uma bela por sinal. Estava um pouco fria devido a altitude , mas nem o frio desanimaria os convidados do Grande Baile do trigésimo aniversário do Governo do Conde Drácula. Ele fez questão de convidar seu confidente , o Lord Hans Sesshoumaru Kolliner Schutze e sua adorável esposa, a Lady Rin Van Claire Kolliner Schutze.

O salão principal já estava lotando e vários convidados importantes chegavam , até de outros países famosos e com certeza aliados da Romenia. Políticos, condes, ministros, presidentes de cada país aliado estavam presentes neste Baile. O conde recebia seus convidados em seu trono no fim do salão sentado em uma cadeira escultural de ouro maciço , ao lado sua bela e jovem esposa , recebia as mulheres amigávelmente e mandava os criados servirem às devidas mesas.

A festa estava bem animada por sinal, e Rin estava sendo produzida pelas criadas do castelo, e Sesshoumaru foi vestir-se no quarto ao lado. O Lord Kolliner foi o primeiro a sair e desceu as escadas, encontrando seu aliado sentado em seu trono.

- Senhor conde, boa noite, vejo que seu Baile está bem povoado hoje- Sorria de canto para Drácula que retribuía o sorriso rindo ao ouvir o comentário de seu principal confidente – Sim meu caro amigo, e onde está sua esposa? Ela não vem ao Baile?

-Oooh claro que sim, mas sabe como são as nossas damas, querem produzir-se e ficarem perfeitas, mas minha Rin não precisa de tanta produção, a beleza natural dela já me basta. Ela é linda mesmo desproduzida.

-Compreendo, Lord Sesshoumaru, digo o mesmo à ela, realmente sua esposa é adorável. Sei disso também, pois minha esposa também é uma dessas damas – Ria descontraído – Bem, gostaria de um drink para comemorarmos?

-Sim senhor, mas se não se importa, eu gostaria de esperar minha esposa descer e assim brindaremos.

-Oooh sim, claro... Como quiser Lord Schutze.

Dez minutos depois Sesshoumaru olhara paralisado e encantado com a mulher que descia as escadas naquele momento. Os cabelos longos com cachos soltos caíam como cascatas negras como a eterna noite, realçando bem os olhos castanhos desenhados de preto e sombra levemente branca, os lábios carnudos e rubros bem maquiados. O vestido desenhava bem seu pequeno e esbelto corpo. Era longo num tecido roxo escuro , decote tomara que caia valorizando os seios que o deixavam doido.A fenda lateral era o que chamava mais atenção , revelando a perna direita inteira e sandálias de salto alto preto. Rin olhava seu marido com um belo sorriso, que também o achou muito bonito. Ele vestia um lindo sobretudo negro esvoaçante, calça preta , botas pretas masculinas bem engraxadas e brilhantes, a blusa social branca com uma gravata prateada realçando os belos cabelos sedosos e longos prateados. Os olhos dourados e cerrados que a olhavam com malícia e um belo sorriso sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado que Rin sentia um arrepio por dentro só de vê-lo.

Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a terminar de descer a escadaria principal, conduzindo-a para perto de si, sussurrando no ouvido da mesma. – Você está maravilhosa, é a Lady mais linda do Baile, e depois eu faço questão de tirar essa bela roupa mais tarde. Pois se quis me provocar com este vestido, conseguiu, mas terá sua recompensa depois. – E levemente lambia o pescoço dela, seguido de um longo beijo apaixonado , retribuído pela sua adorável Lady mais apaixonada e arrepiada ainda.

-Você também está lindo e muito encantador meu amor. – Rin pousava as mãos no peito do marido, dando outro beijo caloroso.

- Bem, meu amor, quer se sentar e tomar um drink comigo ? O Conde nos espera para um brinde.

- Um brinde? Será um prazer meu Lord – Rin pegara a mão do marido sendo conduzida por ele até o trono do Conde e da Condessa da Transilvânia.

-Você está linda, Lady Rin! Maravilhosamente bela, os olhares invejosos de outras mulheres que os digam. – A Condessa ria e cumprimentava Rin .

-Que nada Condessa, a senhora também está magnífica, é uma das vampiras mais belas do Baile, mas a senhora é a que mais brilha! – Rin retribuía o elogio.

- Oooh, obrigada minha querida! Meu marido gostou muito de você, Lady Rin.Não é querido?

-Mas é claro, Sesshoumaru escolheu bem para ser a mãe dos filhos dele. E és bela e adorável. Espero que você e Sesshoumaru gostem do Baile!

- Claro, esperamos também! – Rin sorria em resposta.

- Então, aos negócios fechados, ao aniversário do Governo e ao amor! – O Conde brindava com sua esposa, Rin e Sesshoumaru, que retribuíram o brinde, batendo em ambas as taças e bebendo o vinho.

- Querido, quer mais vinho? Eu irei pegar mais no balcão. – Rin olhava-o nos olhos sorrindo.

- Eu irei com você meu amor, pois aqui existem vampiros de todo o tipo e não quero você sozinha e perdida por aí.

- Está bem, Sesshy, como quiser... – Rin pegara a mão de Sesshoumaru , que a mesma era levada até o balcão. Sesshoumaru foi chamado por um dos soldados para conversar animadamente, mas sempre estava de olho em Rin, que pedia mais uma garrafa para os dois.

De repente surgia um vampiro que desde o início da festa a comia com os olhos, eis que sussurou no ouvido dela malicioso :

-Olá, minha jovem dama, está sozinha?Bom parece que está não é? E com certeza é jovem demais para ser uma vampira ou casada com um Lord. – Nisso ele afastara os cabelos dela pensando que ela fosse humana.

- Mantenha a distância, senhor... – Rin tremia por dentro e pensava – Sesshy, me ajude...

-Por que? Não está gostando é? – Ele a virara butalmente puxando-a pra si, transmitindo o terro diante dos olhos de Rin.

Um dos soldados olhara a cena e chamou Sesshoumaru – Senhor, sua esposa!

Quando Sesshoumaru desmanchava o sorriso, olhando o soldado preocupado ao ouvir o "sua esposa", virava imediatamente na direção de Rin. E via claramente sua esposa sendo assediada e prestes a ser violentada. Os olhos dourados e cerrados de ira, fez com que teleportasse por trás do vampiro que o socara tão forte que deixou-o inconsciente. Viu sua esposa caída no chão, pois o vampiro havia empurrado-a brutalmente , deixando-a caída .

-Rin, Rin!! Acorde meu amor, por favor!!

Rin abria os olhos e encontrara o paraíso, os belos olhos dourados e preocupados de Sesshoumaru a olhavam com amor- Sesshy... Me perdoe... Ele era tão forte pra mim...

-Não se preocupe, o importante agora é que você esteja bem. E não me esqueci que minha Lady está grávida, portanto, devemos tomar mais cuidado. Então, ficarei cuidando de você o baile inteiro, entendido?

-Aiai, está bem querido... Farei isso pelo nosso filho – Sorria em resposta sendo retribuída pelo longo beijo apaixonado de Lord Hans Kolliner Schutze.

Horas depois, Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram abraçados na sacada do salão principal do castelo, admirando a luz da lua.

-A lua está linda, não é Sesshy?

-Não tanto quando a minha doce Lady.- A beija com amor e paixão, deslizando as mãos nas costas e acariciando os belos cabelos negros de Rin, que retribuía o beijo enlaçando os braços no pescoço de seu amado marido.

Sesshoumaru a abraçara por trás acariciando o ventre de Rin, ansioso pela chegada de seu novo herdeiro do Reino Kolliner Schutze, Rin carinhava as mãos do marido, virando o rosto para mais um beijo apaixonado e assim terminara o grande e festivo Baile.

Alguns quilômetros do continente, as crianças pintavam e bordavam na casa dos avós.

- Eii vovô, quando vai me ensinar o truque da levitação? – Kasumi perguntava ansiosa quase todos os dias e todas as horas para Inutaisho, que ria pelos comentários da neta.

- Aaah eu quero que o vovô me ensine a teleportar muito rápido – Kojiro , o gêmeo caçula da família Schutze, apesar de pequeno era bem determinado, que deixava o avô orgulhoso disso.

- Eu quero que a vovó me ensine a cantar tão bem quanto ela. – Sakura adorava música e tinha o dom da voz contra o inimigo.

- As meninas são tão engraçadas, não é Hideki? – Richard conversava com seu irmão mais velho, que era o mais quieto e frio, apenas sorria levemente para o irmão, vendo os outros irmãos se divertirem com os avós.

No castelo , O Conde já havia se recolhido com sua Condessa, Rin e Sesshoumaru foram os últimos a subirem para o quarto.

Sesshoumaru a abraça por trás, pois Rin estava na entrada da sacada, sentia as ousadas mãos dele deslizarem pelos seios, abdômen e nádegas acima do vestido, arrancando suspiros de prazer de sua amada esposa. Rin virava-se para ele o beijando , lambendo a língua de Sesshoumaru que a levava no colo pousando-a delicadamente sobre a cama.

- Eu te amo, a cada dia estou mais apaixonado por ti minha doce Lady. – Não permitia que Rin respondesse nada, pois havia a beijado calorosamente despindo-a desesperadamente , louco de paixão por ela, o mesmo fez Rin retirando o sobretudo, a gravata prateada e a blusa social, tocando nas costas definidas e braços fortes, arrancando respirações fortes de seu Lord.

- Eu te amo meu amor, meu vampirão... Me possua, você me deixa louca a cada dia mais por você querido. – Rin dizia entre os molhados beijos de língua retribuídos por Sesshoumaru.

-Hmm nem precisa pedir, minha doce esposa. – Começava com lambidas no pescoço descendo para os seios, chupando e lambendo os mamilos, fazendo com que Rin gemia alto o nome do amado marido , deixando-o mais excitado ainda ao sentir a encoxada gostosa de Rin que roçava a coxa por entre as pernas dele, deixando-o louco.

Na mesma hora ele a puxava para seu colo, penetrando fortemente , mas sem intenção de machucá-la. Ele urrava o nome de Rin ao estocar por baixo, fazendo com que ela pulasse sobre o colo dele, gemendo perto dos lábios dele, recebendo um caloroso beijo molhado, arrebatador e ao mesmo tempo de tirar o fôlego!

A deitou novamente, estocando com uma velocidade muito rápida, fazendo Rin gritar de prazer , beijando seu marido loucamente, Sesshoumaru e Ri n chegaram juntos ao orgasmo, respirando ofegantes e satisfeitos. Ele a puxara para seus braços, pousando a cabeça da esposa delicadamente sobre seu peito forte. O Lord sussurrava no ouvido todas as promessas de proteção e amor, que a deixara arrepiada e emocionada, acariciando o rosto do amado marido.

E juntos dormiram até a próxima noite cair, pois o futuro e as missões emocionantes o esperavam na Transilvânia e claro, Rin sentia falta de seus filhos, Sesshoumaru pretende proteger sua mulher e treiná-la com alguns golpes defensivos, mas sempre estará por perto protegendo-a .

-Eu te amo minha Rin, tenha certeza que por aqui a protegerei e nosso filho que irá nascer. Durma bem meu amor, eu estarei ao seu lado eternamente.És tão bela dormindo, dorme como um anjo, um anjo que iluminou o meu viver. Obrigado meu amor, por me fortalecer e por me deixar orgulhoso de ti, não só pelos nossos filhos, mas também por me aceitar como marido. Devo o meu amor e a minha vida a ti. – E abraçava fortemente fechando os olhos dormindo com sua amada esposa.

**N/A : Então o que acharam da quinta história de amor desta aventura? No próximo teremos grandes emoções e batalhas na Transilvânia e o retorno dos pais ao castelo Taisho e quem sabe o nascimento do novo herdeiro do Reino Kolliner Schutze? Não percam!!**


End file.
